For Love
by Retro Smile
Summary: If Percy never saved Fred he wouldn't have asked me to marry him. And if he never asked me to marry him I might not be trying on this ridiculous dress to please my mother-in-law...Fred/OC. Strictly for entertainment purposes. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. So this fic is being written out of sheer boredom and my current obsession with Fred Weasley (and of course he goes and gets himself killed!). It's non-cannon and a Fred/OC romance. He obviously does not die, so it's AU I believe. I hope you enjoy it, I'm really writing it to keep myself creative and play around with different styles (so there may be sudden changes in the style of writing). Please though, if you are not a person who enjoys fan fictions with OC's and that are out of cannon and if you are going to tell me I'm writing a "Mary-Sue" than I honestly don't care. This is for my entertainment as much as yours. But as always I do heavily appreciate compliments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! So keep an open mind and enjoy it!

**I do not own Harry Potter. All affiliated content with Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am not making money off of this fiction. It's just for kicks kids :)**

* * *

It wasn't my first time at the Burrow. I had been there a hundred times over; whether I was invited or dragged along. It was a home away from home. Tonight I would truly be testing my welcome limits. 

I'm pretty sure Fred is going to ask me to marry him. He keeps flashing me cheesy smiles and then whispering to George ... more than usual. And George keeps giving me one too many thumbs ups and arm squeezes. Something is definitely up, and it has to be that Fred's going to pop the question. We've been together for four years practically, and I almost live with them in their flat. Although, I did only tell Fred how much I truly loved him seven months ago, during the battle at Hogwarts. If Percy hadn't jumped over him, he might have been dead. It was the scariest moment of my life:

I had just stunned a Death Eater near the Prefects bathroom, with help from Moaning Myrtle. There wasn't much left for me to do there, so I ran up the stairs and rounded the corner. I saw Fred and Percy in the distance, Harry, Ron and Hermione were a few feet further. Suddenly there was a rather loud boom. I covered my face instinctively. I looked up at the crumbled wall, and watched as bodies emerged. Percy was lying on top of Fred, protecting him. Ron stared at the two of them, fearing for the worst. His face showed my own thoughts. I was too nervous to move. "Putting on some weight there Perce?" Fred spoke softly. Percy stared down at him and smiled, and Ron jumped in the air whooping. Percy helped his little brother up, and Ron ran over to them. I couldn't help myself, although my better judgment told me this was a family thing. I ran up to my boyfriend and flung my arms around his neck. "Fred Weasley, I love you more than anything!" I shouted as I looked him in the eyes. He smiled. I was about to kiss him, but Harry piped in. "Erm..there is a war going on guys..." he blushed scarlet as I grabbed hold of him too and squeezed him. For a moment, everyone was okay and life was perfect.

I shudder at the memory. Too many lives were lost in that battle...

The twins barged into their home, and raced to the couch, flopping on it at the same time and commencing a staring contest. I sighed, _Boys_. However, I lingered in the doorway, still feeling uncomfortable just barging into the Weasley home. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came in through the back door, covered in dirt. Broomsticks in their hands, I can assume safely they had just played some "couples" quidditch. I smiled at the thought of what Mrs. Weasley was going to say when she saw the mud on her floor...

"Oi! Are you going to come in, or stay out there?!" I jumped out of my musings at Ron's call. I stepped passed the threshold and into the living room.

"Good game?" I asked, noticing some twigs in Hermione's hair.

"It is quite exhilarating!" she laughed as Ron tugged one out.

"Where's mum?" Fred asked as he pulled me down onto his lap with a crash. He leaned into me and nuzzled my scrunched nose. I pushed him away before he could kiss me, murmuring a half amused "getouttahere". He pulled back smiling, knowing how much I hate being affectionate in front of others, especially his family.

"With Bill and prego Fleur. They're picking up Teddy from his grandmothers." Ginny answered.

"I really should have gone with them ... " Harry pondered. The boy really did need to stop thinking that he didn't do enough for people. He rid the world of an evil wizard, and it's still not good enough for him.

"And miss 'Mione trying to fly? No way!" Ron cracked, earning a laugh from the twins and a punch from his girlfriend.

"Bet she's going to make you two tend to the gnomes." Ron said.

"Oh no Ickle Ronniekins, that job _is now bestowed to you!_" they said together. I looked at the two of them from my side of the couch. I do sometimes wonder if I'm telling them apart right, George's hole doesn't show all the time, and I'm positive I must've kissed him once or twice.

"Why me?!"

"Well little brother -"

"You still live -"

"here, twenty -"

"four -"

"seven -"

"_And we don't!_" they flashed identical smiles at him, and then swung their heads to me. My eyes widened. "That's too creepy," I stated and stalked off into the kitchen, smiling to myself.

I could hear the whispers in the living room as I looked over some pictures hanging on the kitchen wall. Oh what I wouldn't give for one of their Extendable Ears... The pictures were from when the Weasley siblings were younger. Scribbled drawing of dragons and broomsticks, ghouls and magic, even a knight in shining armor. I smiled as I saw in the center a stick figure drawing of what was supposed to present the whole family. A squiggled "Happy Mother's Day" adorned the top and seven tiny names etched on the bottom. Bill's seemed to be that of an nine or ten year old, with Charlie's being not so different. Percy's five year old (assuming Bill is ten) near script seemed too perfect, and Fred and George drew a troll with a crooked 'F' and 'G' under it. Ron's baby writing was a circle, and a neat_Ginny_ was written (most likely by Bill or Charlie).

"I drew _that_ one!" a hand pointed to a drawing of a snitch and two brooms, as another hand grabbed my waist. I looked at Fred and smiled. "It should definitely be added to Hogwarts, would make a lovely portrait, yes?"

"It's better than your stick figures!" He twisted me around with his other hand, and now laid them both on my hips. I bit my lip, in what I hope was a coy way, and dragged my hands up his (muscular) arms and rested them around his neck. His smiling lips drew closer to my apprehensive ones. Now don't misunderstand me, there is nothing in the world that I enjoy more than kissing Fred Weasley, but when it's around other people, I'm just not as keen. He on the other hand, would do anything to make me squirm, and that means as much public display of affection as possible.

"Fred, your parents are going to come in any minute! Your mother is never going to like me if she catches us kissing!" I managed to say while he kissed my jaw bone. Oh how I could kill him at this moment! My eyes were stuck on the front door.

"They already like you," he mumbled and came back to my lips, kissing them hard but sweetly. I really could not help but get lost in it, and kissed back. It is surprising how sweet Fred could be, and when I first began dating him, during the end of our fifth year, I was worried. I thought he would be an all joking, never serious boyfriend. There would be no passion, no consideration, and no little things to make me pine for him. To say I was utterly wrong would be an understatement. Of course he is laughing ninety-eight percent of the time, but he knows exactly when to be completely romantic.

"NICE!" My eyes jolted open and I pushed Fred back quickly. He was laughing of course, and I stood there with cheeks to match his hair. Bill was grinning ear to ear, while Mrs. Weasley was making a funny face. I assume she was either trying to suppress a grin or had a chocolate frog hopping around in her mouth. Mr. Weasley was whistling, and Fleur was holding baby Teddy. I felt I should explain myself, and began to, but at that moment Harry came in, and greeted them. I never loved him more. As the others came in and welcomed the newcomers I punched Fred quite hard in the arm, trying as hard as possible to look angry at him. But alas! the Weasley charm prevails and I ended up holding his hand.

Percy came by later on, and Mrs. Weasley was beaming that she had almost all of her children home for dinner. The dining table was magically elongated to fit all of us, although it was still cramped. I had pratically knocked Ron's plate over while trying to cut my meatloaf. To my left sat Fred, and he was awfully fidgety and terrifyingly quiet. Most conversation was directed to Bill and Fleur and the baby, and it was mostly an argument between Bill and his mother over simple matters. Like wall colors and crib sets. Bill and Fleur are leaning towards a creamy color, while Mrs. Weasley insists that a sunshine yellow will stimulate the child. It's rather funny and I snorted into my pumpkin juice a few times.

After clearing the table Mrs. Weasley ushered us into the living room. "Percy, Fred clean the dishes!" she barked cheerily.

Fred turned to Ron, "Clean the dishes!" He mimicked his mother too well sometimes. As I was about to sit next to Ginny on the couch Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the yard. He didn't let go or speak a word until we reached the far end of the garden. I leaned my back against the fence and looked at him. Fred was a good half a foot taller than I, and even as he leaned his arms against the same fence, staring into his own backyard he was taller.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" I smirked at him.

He saw my face and laughed, "If you keep your face like that I'm going to have to start calling you Malfoy."

I laughed but immediately re-arranged my expression, "Seriously Fred, I know you've got something on your mind."

"Just you, as usual." Ah! and here is romantic Fred Weasley.

I blushed and he turned his body towards me. Let me just say, all those years of Quidditch did him good. "Oh Mr. Weasley you are just too flattering!"

"I'm being honest here!" he chuckled. "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded, "And I love you too Fred. More than anything really. I never really imagined that I would fall for som-"

"Will you marry me?" And although I expected him to ask me, I was still surprised. We both stood there for awhile, just staring at each other. The answer was inside of me and I wanted to burst it out, but the shock was too great. Even in the moonlight I could see his face turning red, and then fumbled around his back pocket. He pulled out a small red velvet box and opened it. A beautifully simple diamond sat upon a gold band. Movement and words found their way back to me and I threw my arms around him, as tears flowed down my face.

"Do you even have to ask?!" I answered pulling away to look at him. I kissed him sweetly, and when it ended he took my hand and slid the ring on. Our lips met more passionately, and I tightened my arms around his neck. He lifted me off the ground a bit and I squealed with glee. We were both beaming.

Our fingers entwined, we waltzed back into the Burrow. All I had to do was lift up my finger and a mixture of screams, and congratulations found my ears. Mrs. Weasley was the first to jump to us and enveloped the both of us in a hug. She then let go of Fred and kissed my cheek, hugging me as well. She was crying and yelling that she just knew I was meant for her son. Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny all came to hug me as well and see my engagement ring. Fred's brothers and Harry clapped him on the back and shook his hand, and his father hugged him. All of them yelling that they knew it was just a matter of time. Bill ruffled up Fred's hair and Mr. Weasley hugged and kissed me, informing me that I can only call him 'Dad' now. George and Fred jumped into the air hugging, and Harry opened up a bottle of Firewhiskey. "I won the bet!" Ron shouted, and Percy handed over a couple of sickles, but beaming as he did so. "I didn't think Fred knew what a diamond looked like!" said Ginny as she inspected my fingers. When all the commotion finally settled George sent a note to Charlie with Errol telling him the news. In the new silence, Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak: "So what date shall we set?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. My original draft was wretched. Review as always, and thanks so much for the previous chapters reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

"It's been in the family for centuries!"

"I wouldn't put it past..." I muttered as my future mother-in-law fiddled with the hemming of the dress. Apparently whoever last wore this _thing_ was a giant because I was simply swimming in it. And I'm not some skinny petite little girl, I stand a respectable 5'4'' and I carry a permanent food baby. I'm not fat though...just regular. Normal weight for a normal sized girl, but damn the last Prewett who wore this monstrosity. And damn them for not burning it. The fact that this dress is much too long for me leads me to wonder if Mrs. Weasley wore it when she was married.

"What was that dear?" she asked.

"Oh um...I said 'That's very vast!'." I covered up. Fleur was looking at me with quite an amused expression. I'm gathering she is now happy that Mrs. Weasley didn't like her much in the beginning, otherwise she would have been put through this torture too. Wearing the dress isn't torture obviously, but how to tell this very intimidating woman that I really rather not wear it, is quite a problem. Hermione however looked a bit worried, maybe wondering if I turn down the dress if she'll have to go through this one day (it's inevitable that she's going to marry Ron).

"It does compliment you!" she said and I shot her a glare when Mrs. Weasley turned her back. She looked away sheepishly and I grunted. "Little prat..." I mumbled beneath my breathe. Ginny was standing in front of me and next to her mother, looking in deep concentration.

"But Mum...did _you_ wear this dress?" she asked as Mrs. Weasley forced me to outstretch my arm like a bird.

"Of course not dear! You know your father and I never had a real wedding, so I never got the chance," she beamed at her handiwork. The dress was more fitting as it was held together to me with an assortment of pins. Nevertheless it still looked troll worthy. "Well what do you think?" she smiled at me.

"Oh...well it's, you know...um...kind of...a bit...it's interesting," I finally settled as I stared at myself in the conjured mirror. No way in Merlin was I to be wearing this. Not with people around, not with_Fred_ there! Nope!

There was a collar of all things, a collar! It was white and lacy and itched like poison ivy. It rose all the way to my chin, scratching me. At the base of my neck were sparkly, er, things; spanning across my collar bone, to my shoulders and around my back. The shoulder puffs, dear Merlin, they actually reached my ears. Giant white puffs just sitting on my shoulders, with some lace just flung around it. The sleeves were a combination of lace and fabric, with more sparkly things. It was very tight round my biceps, and then literally fanned out at the elbow. At my wrist the sleeve ended, but the bottom drooped down to my knees, coming to a V at the ends. Otherwise the dress was plain, and about the only skin showing was my face and my hands, everything else was completely covered in lace and sparkly things. It just _had_ to be Victorian, really ugly Victorian.

"I t'ink eet ees ravishing!" Fleur giggled. My left eye twitched at her, and she roared with laughter.

"You'll definitely never find another dress like this one, Steph!" Hermione circled me and then grinned.

"Shut it Granger!" I glowered.

"So you'll wear it then?" Mrs. Weasley looked at me hopefully, and I sighed, wanting to just throw myself upon the floor and kick my legs!

"I think Fred wanted to go in a more, casual fare. He is always moaning about the robes Bill made him wear, and I just think it wouldn't be fair to him if I wore this traditional garment," I lied through me teeth. Fred could care less what I wore, and he'll probably wear whatever I ask him too. He does want it to be comfortable though.

"Oh sweetheart, the man has no say in the wedding plans! This is your day to shine, so will it be this dress or not?" I could tell she was getting impatient. I bit my lip and held my forehead. 'Just say it! Just say: although it is a great honor that you want me to wear this and I am flattered, I would rather wear something more suitable to my style!' I thought to myself and looked at Mrs. Weasley. I quickly glanced at my other three comrades for help, but they were not there to offer it. Fleur was still unable to suppress a giggle, and Hermione was looking hopeful that one day she would not be put through this ordeal, and Ginny looked a bit fearful and worried for me. I too was worried for myself, I have witnessed the wrath of Mrs. Weasley, but fortunately have not been on it's receiving end (until now).

"Although I am --" I began, but was interrupted by the green flames in the fireplace and Mr. Weasley emerging from it.

"Hello darling," He smiled and kissed his wife hello. He said hello to the rest of us, ending with a hug to his daughter. While his arms were still around Ginny his eyes rested on me. "Have you picked the wedding dress already?"

"I was chasing after that ghoul when I stumbled upon it in the attic. You remember it don't you? My mother gave it to me after we told her we were already wed. Remember how she looked so disgruntled that I didn't get the chance to wear it? I figured I should let Stephanie have it, being as she will be family soon! Doesn't she look marvelous?"

"She looks like a marvelous marshmallow!" I snapped my head to the front door to see Fred and George standing there, along with Harry and Ron. My cheeks burned. "You don't expect her to marry me looking like that do you?" Fred stepped closer for a better look. I 'humphed' and placed my hands on my hips, imitating Mrs. Weasley quite well. "And what is wrong with how I look?"

"Nothing at all love, I just thought you might want to look well dressed on our blessed day," he grinned. My cheeks were once again burning, but for entirely different reasons than of previous. I stepped down from the stool I was standing on and looked up at my oh-so-loving fiancée.

"You-" I began, poking his chest with every word, "You will be damn pleased with whatever it is I decide to wear on our wedding day! If it is what I like then you will bloody well decide to like it too! Otherwise you'll find yourself a brideless groom!"

"I think you've got yourself a live one there Fred," mused George and I shot him a look.

"However," I now turned to Mrs. Weasley, "I do think we are rushing this wedding as it is. I mean I've only been engaged for a week and a half. Frankly I think a decision on a wedding dress will just have to wait. At least until I'm ready."

"Very well," she nodded and vanished the pins. The dress fell to the floor and Ginny and Hermione picked it up, and headed towards the attic, Ron and Harry at their heel.

"Excellent decision, love!"

I looked at Fred slightly frowning. Sometimes he can be, well a bit of an arse. Unlike George, who had the capacity to know when he was going to far, Fred just pushed button until you explode. _After_ that he decides to tune into emotions. "I will consider it," I conceded to Mrs. Weasley. She nodded and began to talk about dinner. Her and Fleur headed into the kitchen and Mr. Weasley asked George to help him with something in his shed. Leaving me with Fred. He stared at me expectantly -- of what I do not know. After seeing I wasn't making a move he flopped onto the couch and began to whistle. I groaned and made my way up the stairs.

"This can't be your first fight," Hermione said matter-of-factly. We were in Ron's room, while he and Harry were cleaning up some of the other bedrooms upon request of Mrs. Weasley. Tomorrow was Christmas dinner, and the Burrow would be packed with guests.

"Oh of course not, it's not even a fight really," I replied from my lounging position on the youngest Weasley boy's bed.

Ginny giggled, "I remember your first big row with Fred. It was in 3rd year -- well your sixth year -- it was pretty terrifying!"

"I don't remember a fight...what was it about?"

"They were in the Great Hall, it was around the time of the Yule Ball, I think you and Fred were together for a year," Ginny looked at me for reassurance and I nodded that she was correct. "I'm not sure how it started, but it ended with Steph shoving about ten Tongue Toffees down Fred's throat! His tongue was dragging on the floor for days!" We all laughed at the memory.

"What did he ever do?" Hermione asked.

"He was such a git really. I was worried about Cedric being in the Tournament..." I began, sadly thinking of how much I missed him. We were great friends, and he took care of me in my first years at Hogwarts, "And Harry too of course, but Fred was just so jealous that I would fret over Ced. Fred accused me of being in love with him, and I was just so gobsmacked that he would say that. So I shoved his own candies at him, and we didn't talk for weeks, especially after he went and asked Angelina to the ball. It was pretty bad," I ended with a smile. We made up at the Yule Ball, and it actually turned out to be one of my top ten nights of my life.

"Boys are infuriating!" Ginny and I nodded.

"And trust me," I sat up and swung my legs over Ron's bed, "They only get worse as they get older!" I walked out of Ron's room, offering Harry and he a smile as they stood inside Percy's room, two little strings hanging from their ears. I headed down the winding stairs, and peaked into the living room. Fred had gone from laying across the couch to hanging his head over the seat and his feet over the back. His face was turning red, and he was counting, probably how many seconds he could stay like that. He gets very bored when George is not around.

I sat down next to him on the couch, crossing my legs. Fred lifted himself up as well, swinging his legs around, modeling his position after mine.

"I'm sorry," he said right away. I smiled at him.

"For what?" I inquired, so used to our little arguments and his petty make ups.

"No clue," he grinned cheekily. I shook my head and sighed, at least he's honest. His grinning was contagious and I was smiling too. I crawled over to him, planting my lips onto his. As he kissed back, he laid one hand on my lower back. We didn't stop until Fleur came in announcing it was time for lunch. She scowled at us, but started grinning when I uncontrollably blushed. Fred and I laughed, rubbing our noses together.


End file.
